


Harry Potter Chronicles

by thewikipediamaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewikipediamaster/pseuds/thewikipediamaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lives, lives with the Weasleys and goes to Hogwarts to learn about magic. Little does he know there's something dangerous going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy Who Lived

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appearing so suddenly and silently that you'd thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever seen in Godric's Hallow. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something but he seemed to realize he was being watched, because he suddenly looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it up, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- the next lamp went out with a little pop. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Dumbledore slipped the Put outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards the burning ruins of a formerly glorious house, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings of the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me, Dumbledore?" asked McGonagall.

"I've never seen a cat look so sad, m'dear."

"You would if you had been sitting all day on this wall!" said McGonagall indignantly. The two of them stopped talking and they stared at the ruins in front of them.

"Is this where….Lily and James….?" Inquired Dumbledore quietly. McGonagall nodded silently, tears began to well out of her eyes. The two of them headed towards the ruins and headed into the building. As soon as they came into the building, they saw a body lying on the ground. Albus came towards the body for a closer look.

"Dear Merlin!" whispered Albus, "James Potter is dead!" Dumbledore slowly backed away towards the staircase. They went up the stairs; the stairs creaked as the two ascended to the second floor. A door creaked open slightly, allowing the two of them to glimpse a pair of legs. McGonagall gently pushed the door open, revealing a dark red-haired woman on the ground.

"My god," cried McGonagall. "James and Lily Potter! Dead!" The two of them scanned around the room and they noticed a crib. A baby, wide awake stood inside of it. Albus peered inside the crib and saw that the baby was staring right back at him. He touched the baby's head and spread the baby's hair to the side. A scar appeared on his forehead.

"Is that where-?" said McGonagall.

"Yes, it is," said Albus, with a tinge of sadness. "We must send the child to a safe place."

"Who would accept Harry Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"I have prearranged the whole thing. The Weasleys' will be his new host." Said Albus, calmly. Albus picked up the baby, which had fallen asleep.

"Shall we depart from here and head to the Burrow?" asked Albus, a small smile growing on his face. The two of the spun on the spot and disappeared into the night.

The two of them reappeared in from of a towering building that had a window too many on all of the floors. The two of them reached the front door and placed the baby in front of the door. Tucked inside the blankets of the baby, it read:

Dear members of the Weasleys,

On your doorstep is Harry Potter. I hope you will take good care of the boy. When he turns 11, I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, will meet you again about Hogwarts. Until then, take care.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everywhere else in the world, wizards and witches alike were celebrating, "To Harry Potter, the Boy-Who Lived!"


	2. 2. The Invitation

11 years had passed since the death of Harry’s parents and the disappearance of a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Since then, Harry Potter had been living with the Weasley’s at the Burrow.

 

The Burrow was unlike any other building. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched at the top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the year.

 

The early rays of sunlight beamed through the window. Harry’s bedroom door creaked open.

 

“Good Morning, Harry,” said a redheaded middle aged woman.

 

“Morning, Mrs. Weasley,” groaned Harry getting out of bed. Harry put on his slippers and his glasses and headed down several flights of stairs. He reached the very bottom floor and headed to the dining room. There already sat Ron and the twins.

 

“Morning, everyone,” said Harry, in a very sleepy voice.

 

“Morning Harry,” said Ron and the twins. Harry sat down in front a plate that contained his favorite food: Egg, ham and bacon alongside a glass of milk. He quickly wolfed down his food.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs when a slightly middle aged balding redhead man entered.

 

“Hey, pops,” said the people at the dining table.

 

“Hello, everyone. Busy day at the Ministry today. I better go now,” said Mr. Weasley. He strode outside the door and with a pop, he vanished.

"George! Fred!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "There are gnomes coming out of the garden again. Come over and get rid of these pests!"

"Yes, Mum..." said George.

"We'll degnome the garden." said the other twin, Fred. Both twins got up

"Harry, Ron, I expect you two to wash the dishes!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"But Mum!" said Ron. "Can't you just wave your wand they'll clean themselves?"

"Ron! No excuses. Go clean the dishes!" said Mrs. Weasley. The two of them trudged to the kitchen. The two of them washed the dishes silently.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley went to the door and said,"Who is it?"

"It's me Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Molly," answered the person on the other side. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal a man standing outside the door. The man had long white hair, going down his shoulders and his back. His long white beard was extremely long. And his half mooned glasses twinkled slightly.

"Come in, come in," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We have matters to discuss," said Albus Dumbledore promptly. Mrs. Weasley's smile faded a little. 

"Come sit, come sit," said Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley led the old wizard to the dining room table. Albus sat down. 

"First, the invitations." said Albus. "Ron Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter are admitted to Hogwarts this year." He gave her two letters and continued speaking. "The second thing I would like to talk about is Harry."

"What about him?" said Mrs. Weasley, slightly alarmed.

"I am just going to tell you that the staff of Hogwarts will keep him safe at Hogwarts. He will be staying at the castle for winter and spring break." 

"Okay, I will keep that in mind" said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Well, that is all I have to say to you for now. Take care." Waved Albus, as he headed out the door.


	3. 3. Diagon Alley I

As soon as Dumbledore had the Weasley household, the twins had walked through the door; both of them had identical grins on their faces.

"Why was Dumbledore here?" said Fred.

"To give ickle Ronniekins and Pottikins their letters?" continued George.

"Oh, shut up, George." said Ron with his face reddening. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the four of them and said,"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore gave Harry and Ron their Hogwarts invitation letters. I believe they need to get their supplies as soon as possible. 

"Also, because Arthur isn't here at the moment, we would have to use the Floo Network. Ginny should come with us so she'll be safer. Ginny!" she called.

"What?!" came a muffled girl's shout.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get supplies. I want you down right this minute!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. A little girl no more than 10 sprinted down the stairs. She had red hair just like the rest of the Weasleys but was around a head shorter than the twins. 

"Alright, where's Percy?" said the twins," Oooi Percy!!" Silence.

"Percy has already Disapparated to Diagon Alley, dears." smiled Mrs. Weasley,"He's such a responsible prefect!"

"He's a prefect?" joked Fred. "Never heard of him talk about it all summer!"

"Maybe once,"said George grinning

"Maybe twice,"

"Or thr-"

"Could we stop joking around here?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley at the twins while Ginny and the twins laughed. They headed to the fireplace and Mrs. Wealey took out a small teapot. She took some of the powder out of it and put it into the fire. Suddenly, the fire rose higher into the air and turned green. 

"George, Fred, you two go to Diagon Alley together." said Mrs. Weasley in a stern voice,"And don't get out of the wrong fireplace like last time!"

"Yes, mum" said the twins together. They stepped into the fire and shouted," DIAGON ALLEY!" and suddenly they disappeared. 

"Ron, Harry, go together!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum!" complained Ron,"We never did it before!"

"Alright, alright. All you two have to do is get some of this powder," she said, holding out the little pot. "and just say 'Diagon Alley' really clearly."

Ron grabbed a bit of the powder and threw it into the fire. Once again, the fire grew and turned into a sickly shade of green. Both of them stepped into the fire and they held each others hands and Ron shouted "Diagon Alley!" 

Harry's feet left the ground and his surroundings began to blur. Soon enough, they began to slow down a little and they crashed into a fireplace. 

"H-Harry, are you alright?" said Ron. "Bloody hell that was wicked!"

"Yeah, I'm alright...just where did my glasses go?" replied Harry, feeling his own face.

"Oh, it's right here on my head," said Ron, handing back his glasses back.

They clambered out of the fireplace and realized that they were in an enormous bookstore.

"Oi, ickle Ronniekins! We're over here!" shouted the twins. Harry and Ron headed over to the rest of the Weasleys, who had books ready.

"Er, do any of you guys have any money?" said Fred.

"I do," said Mrs. Weasley behind Fred. "But we still need to go get Ron's and Harry's stuff. Harry saw one of the workers and called him over.

"Um, we would like two Standard Book on spells, two A History of Magic, 2 Magic Theory, 2 of Beginner's Guide to Transfigurations, One Thousand Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

The worker left them for a moment and came back with a humongous pile of books in his hands. He handed the pile to Harry, and departed.

They checked out the books and left the bookshop.


	4. 4. Diagon Alley II

All of the family had left the bookstore. 

"We're now running a tad low on the money after buying so many books," said Mrs. Weasley, looking concerned. I suppose we need to go to Gringotts to withdrawal some money from our vaults."

"What about Harry?" said Ron,"Isn't his parents, um.."

"I forbid you to talk about this matter," said his mother sternly.

"Tell me what?" inquired Harry.

"Nothing, dear," said Mrs. Weasley," I'll tell you when you get older.

The little group headed down the cobblestone road and reached a massive building. At the front of it were 2 goblin made doors. Each side were manned by 2 security guards. They were stopped and were scanned by the detectors the guards were holding and then were permitted to enter Gringotts. What was on the inside surprised Harry. 

"Wow," said Harry," This place is huge!"

"Well, this is just the tip of the iceberg," chuckled Mrs. Weasley. "and its almost literally 'just the tip' when I just say that!" 

A goblin walked towards their direction and told them to go down the hall to the goblin with grey tufts of hair. They walked towards him and when they approached the goblin, the goblin said,"Hello, I am Gornark, and how may I help you with today?"

"I would like to enter vault 356 and vault 687," said Mrs. Weasley.

While Mrs. Weasley was talking to the goblin, Harry noticed on the other side of the hall stood a giant of a man who wore a fur coat talking to another goblin, seemingly in an urgent manner. 

"Harry, let's go," said the twins, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry followed the rest of the group and they arrived at a little cart. They all climbed aboard the little cart, and the goblin pulled the lever. The cart gave a small jerk and they were suddenly travelling at breakneck speed. The cart stopped as soon as it started and the group got out of the cart and headed into the hole in the wall. The goblin placed his hand on the wall and the vault door opened.

Inside was a single galleon and around 300 silver sickles. Mrs. Weasley went inside the vault and grabbed the whole entire pile of money and put it inside a little bag. She left the vault and the goblin said, is that it?"

"No, we have one more vault we need to go to," said Mrs. Weasley, "Vault 687, the Potter Vault," and they were off once again and soon arrived at a different vault.

"Do you have the key, ma'am?" asked the goblin, givinga blank stare at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Oh, yes I indeed do, Mr. Gornark." said Mrs. Weasley, pulling out a small silver key and handed to the goblin. the goblin place his entire hand on the vault and then inserted the key inside a little keyhole on the door. The door melted away, revealing a huge pile of galleons, sickles, and knuts. The twins and Ron gasped at the site.

"Mr. Potter, only you are allowed to enter the vault. Take whatever you need from the vault, sir." said Gornark. Harry, looking surprised, got up from the cart and headed inside the vault. There he retrieved 2 small handfuls of coins and pocketed it. He got out of the vault and returned to the cart.

"Is that all?" said Gornark.

"Yes, that is all," said Harry. The goblin went back into the cart and pulled the lever once again and they were off. The ride back to the main entrance arrived as soon as it started. The Weasleys and Harry piled off the cart, gasping and groaning from the cart ride. 

"Merlin's beard," said Mrs. Weasley, "That is a lot of money your parents saved for you. I hope you spend it wisely,"

"Thanks, and I will," said Harry, with a smile on his face.

"That reminds of me of something," said Mrs. Weasley in a thoughtful tone. "We still need to get Harry's and Ron's wands."

The group of Weasley's left the bank, waving the guards and the goblins goodbye and off they went. 

They walked down the street and then headed into another shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop. The place was dark. Lining against the wall were shelves; Each shelf contained hundreds of boxes. 

"Hello," said a quiet voice. All of the Weasley's flinched and realized a man was standing behind the counter. 

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," said Mrs. Weasley, kindly.

"Hello, Miss Prewett,"

"It's Weasley, sir," said Mrs. Weasley, chuckling. Mr. Ollivander's face blushed a little before he apologized. 

"I believe your wand is made of oak, 11 3/4 inches, a unicorn tail hair, am I correct?" said Ollivander. 

Molly's eyes grew wide and muttered."Yes."

"Now, who here needs a wand?" asked Ollivander.

"Just Ron and Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ollivander seemed to look surprised when Harry was mentioned.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" asked Ollivander.

"The very same."

Ollivander now looked at Harry,"I remember your parents coming to this very shop as if it was yesterday!" said Ollivander.

"Really?" said Harry, surprised. 

"Yes, your father, James Potter, brilliant wizard during his time period. Mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.

"Your mother on the other hand favored a ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." said Ollivander.

Harry and Ron now noticed 2 tape measures measuring them. They measured armspan, height, and many others. Ollivander went to the back of his room and fetched a few boxes.

"10 1/2 inches. Dragon heartstring and elmwood." he said handing Harry the wand. Harry, feeling foolish held it there and it was quickly snatched away from him.

"8 1/2 inches. Unicorn hair and cherry. Give it a swish." Harry began to wave it before it was also snatched away from him. 

"Curious. very curious combination. 11 inches long. Holly and Phoenix Feather. Give it a try." said Ollivander, handing the wand to Harry. Harry felt sudden warmth in his hand and a few birds burst out of his wand.

"Oh my, good job!" said Ollivander, happily. Then his facial expression changed to sadness. "Curious...curious."

"What's curious," asked Harry.

"The core of the wand is identical to its wand brother. It's brother gave you the scar, touching Harry's forehead with a finger. 

"I supposed it's Ron's turn to get a wand." said Mrs. Weasley. Ron soon chose a 14 inch long wand with unicorn hair and willow. The Weasleys paid for the two wands and said goodbye to Ollivander.

"Seems like we have one more shop to go to!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't we have two more stops to go?" said Fred.

"The Pet Shop for the Harry's Pet and Madam Malkins for Ron and Harry," finished George.

"What about MY pet?" whined Ron.

"You can have Scabbers."

Ron gave the twins a grimace look but said nothing. The family arrived at the shop and Harry found a snowy white owl and decided to buy it. 

"I'm going to call you Hedwig," said Harry to the owl," Is that alright?" The owl hooted happily at him.


	5. Aboarding the Train

The Weasley's and Harry were packed up and ready to go. Harry's owl, Hedwig, was locked up in a cage. 

"Now, everyone, let's all travel through by Apparition to King's Cross. George, Fred, Ron, Harry. Ginny, why don't you stay at home," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why can't I go?" whined Ginny.

"Oh fine, just grab my hand." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry suddenly felt a pull on his back and his surroundings began to blur. He felt his body compress, as if squeezing life out of him. The feeling disappeared and Harry tumbled onto the ground. They had landed in King's Cross. No one was around them.

"Dear Lord we're particularly early. It's only 10:30; we have half an hour to spare," said Mrs. Weasley. 

Mrs. Weasley conjured a few trolleys out of middair and used her wand to levitate all of the trunks on the ground and put it on the trolleys. 

"Where's Percy?" said the twins.

"Percy should be here momentarily." replied Mrs. Weasley. With a pop, another redhead boy appeared out of nowhere. He was already wearing school robes and had a badge that said 'Prefect' on it.

"Mum, I'm here!" said the boy.

"I'm glad you can join us Percy!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you go first through the entrance?" 

Percy pushed his trolley towards the wall between platform 9 and 10 and just when he reached the wall, he disappeared. 

"George, why don't you go next?" said Mrs. Weasley at one of the redhead twins.

"I'm actually Fred, mum. Honestly, you call yourself our mother!" said one of the twin.

"Sorry, Fred!" muttered Mrs. Weasley.

"Just kidding, mum, I'm actually George," said George as he zoomed in towards the wall. He also disappeared. His twin soon followed.

"Mum, how do those two get through the wall?" said Harry.

"Just run at the wall, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry pushed the trolley. He walked towards it, then gaining speed, then finally went full out running towards the wall. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact but it never came. He arrived at the other side. The train had already arrived, smoke billowing from its chutes. Ron soon appeared right beside him. 

"Oi, Harry, Ron!" shouted the twins, "Come over here! There's a free compartment over here!" Ron and Harry pushed the trolleys towards them and the twins hefted the trolleys into the compartment. The four of them stepped inside.

"Thank Merlin Mum didn't follow us," said Fred.

"Yeah, I suppose she didn't want Ginny to know what we're up to," laughed George.

The train began to move and they were off. 

"Hey, George, I think Lee Jordan got a new tarantula," said Fred.

"Let's go then! See ya Ronniekins!" said the twins and they departed, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the compartment.

"Reckon how we are going to be sorted?," asked Ron, grinning.

"Heard from Fred and George that we have to defeat some sort of troll or something like that and the teachers determine which House they'll be sorted in." replied Harry, thoughtfully.

"But, we haven't learned any magic though!" Ron said glumly. Suddenly the compartment door opened and an old lady's head popped in. 

"Anything from the cart dears?" she said. 

Harry got up while Ron remained seated.

"Nothing from the cart for me," said Ron. Harry got some silver sickles and returned with an armful of candy. 

"Gonna share with my bro, ya know," winked Harry giving some candy to Ron.

"Thanks Harry." grinned Ron, stuffing his mouth with pumpkin pasty. 

The compartment door opened once again, grabbing Ron's and Harry's attention.


	6. Arrival and Sorting

The compartment door opened once again, grabbing Ron's and Harry's attention. A girl stepped inside their compartment.

"Have you two seen a toad in here?" asked the girl.

"Nope," said Harry and Ron together. 

"I'm sorry for budging in, but my name is Hermione Granger. What are yours?'

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Harry Potter? I've heard all about you. I even bought a few books for light reading and I've known all about you." said Hermione. 

"Oh, really?" replied Harry.

"I've also learned all the spells we need for the school year." she said, taking out her wand, "Oculus Reparo!" The tape on Harry's glasses unraveled itself and flew onto the window. The glasses themselves sealed together and was fixed.

"Bloody hell," said Ron

"T-thank you," stuttered Harry.

"Your welcome," replied Hermione

She turned to leave. "By the way, we're almost at Hogwarts. I suggest both of you should wear your uniforms now. " and she left. 

Ron and Harry continued munching on their treats when Harry asked "What are these?", holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"Oh come on, brother, George and Fred gave you five of these last week," laughed Ron.

"Oh these are those?" chuckled Harry, opening up one of the chocolate frogs. Inside was a little card. It read:

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling. 

"Got another Dumbledore, again..." groaned Harry, pocketing the card.

The train slowed to a stop. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron got off the train, carrying their trunks with them. 

"Firs' years this way!" boomed a loud voice. Harry turned his head to see a giant of a man who wore a fur coat.

"Hey Ron!"said Harry, nudging Ron," He's the same guy who was at Gringotts that other day!"

"Didn't notice him," said Ron.

"M' name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Grounds but everyone calls me Hagrid," said the giant man.

Harry and Ron carried their trunks towards a group of other first years. 

"Climb on the boats!" said Hagrid. "Four to a boat!"

Harry found an empty and signaled Ron to join him. They were soon joined by the Hermione and another boy who introduced himself as Neville. 

Hagrid trudged into the water, spraying water into Harry's glasses.

"All aboard! Move!" shouted Hagrid and the boats began to move on their own. 

And the fleet of little boats moved off at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, dam grass right in the shadow of the castle. The walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. 

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first though was this was not someone to cross.

"First years, this is Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I can take these students from here," said Professor McGonagall. Hagrid walked away and Professor McGonagall led the first years up a few stair cases and stopped.

"Everyone! Welcome to Hogwarts, the finest school of magic there is. Behind me is the Dining Hall. In their we will sort you all into one of 4 different Houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." 

She left the Chamber. 

"Hey brother, didn't Fred say we had to do some sort of test or something?"

"Yeah he said we had to wrestle a troll." laughed Ron. 

Professor McGonagall had returned. "Move along now," she said sharply," The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now. form a line" 

They formed a line and walked out of the chamber, back acroos the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagin such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair 9ver four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them . The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. dotted here and there among the students , the ghosts shone misty silver.

Harry noticed the twins next to them and saw that they were sporting both identical evil grins on their faces. 

Harry looked back towards the front again to see Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stoool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed, frayed dirty hat . For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing: 

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the Sorting Hat stopped singing, everyone in the Dining Hall cheered. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. 

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred and George for BSing me on wrestling a troll."

"When I call out your name, you will come up to the stool and put on the hat and the hat will tell you what house you'll be sorted into." announced Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. 

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

On and on the students went and they went up to the hat and place it onto their head. 

"Potter, Harry!" 

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like litttle hissing fires all over the hall. 

The last thing Harry saw before his hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside the hat. He waited.

"Hmm,quite courageous. Quite brave. A ton of talent. I believe...GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was happy to be in Gryffindor.


	7. First Classes

Harry saw the rest of the students get sorted. His brother Ron had also gotten sorted into the Gryffindor House. The girl he met on the train, Hermione, had also been sorted into the Gryffindor House. When everyone was sorted into houses, the Great Hall became silent once again. An old man, with a long white silvery beard stood up and approached the podium.

"Hello, and welcome to your first day at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before we begin," announced the old man. "First my name is Headmaster Dumbledore. You all can call me Headmaster or Dumbledore, or both." A lot of people chuckled when he said that.

"I would also like to say that the Forbidden Forest, as suggested by the name, is forbidden for all students." continued Dumbledore," Also one of the corridors on the third floor is forbidden to all students. Anyone seen in that corridor will be severely punished by the head of your respective house. Is that clear?" All of the students nodded their assent. 

"I am also proud to announce our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell!"

A thin, bony man with an absurdly large turban stood up and waved at the crowd. His eyes made eye contact with Harry. 

"Ow," said Harry, hand over his scar.

"What's wrong?" said Ron.

"Nothing, something hit me," replied Harry.

"One last final announcement I will make before we eat," said Dumbledore,"I know you're all hungry but bear with me. I will be adding a few additional forbidden objects to the list of forbidden objects. They include Whistling Beach Balls, Firebreathing Whistles, Arnut Wallstickers...if you wish to see the whole entire list of forbidden objects, please head to the list right outside Mr. Filch's office. Good feasting everyone!"

Plates of food suddenly appeared in front of them. Piles of turkey, pork, corn, and more appeared in front of them. Harry looked at the food in surprise and got as much food as he could into his plates.

"That does look good" said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. 

"Can't you-?'

"I haven't eaten in nearly 400 years," said the ghost.

When everyone was stuffed with food, Albus waved his hand once and all of the plates became magically clean.

"Prefects, bring the first years to your common rooms. We'll begin classes tommorow. Schedules will be handed out during breakfast tommorow morning. Good night to you all and sleep well."

The prefects stood up, calling the first years to follow them. Harry and Ron got up from their seats and followed the Gryffindor prefect up a few flights of stairs before reaching a portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major," said the prefect, and the portrait swung inward, revealing the common room. The prefect stepped in and were followed by the first years." Girls' dormitories are to your left and boys' dormitories are to your left," said the prefect."Good night to you all"

Harry and Ron headed towards the boys dormitories. Harry climbed into one of the beds and fell asleep.

.......

"Lily. run and get out of here! I'lll deal with him!" said a man who bore striking resemblance to Harry. 

Harry saw a red haired woman carrying a baby run up the staircase into one of the bedrooms. He saw a hood and a pale bony hand portruding from it. It held a wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the cloaked man. A jet of green light shot from the wand and made contact with the other man. He fell, dead.

The cloaked let out a mirthless laugh, then headed upstairs. Opening the bedroom door, he raised his wand and pointed at the red haired woman.

"NO , NOT MY CHILD!" screamed the woman,"TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the cloaked man once again, green light blasting from his wand and the woman dropped dead. He walked into the room and headed towards the crib near the window.

The baby looked up to see 2 gleaming red eyes, and 2 slits where the nose should've been.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed the man. Green light flashed out of the wand a third time, hitting the baby straight in the face and reflected back at the man who had cast the spell.

A bright white light burst from the man, then another, and he was gone.

\---------------------

Harry woke up, shivering, dripping in sweat. He looked around to see he was in bed at Hogwarts.

"Bad dream," he muttered to himself. The dormitory was now pretty bright and half of the beds were empty.

"Ron, wake up," said Harry, shaking his brother.

"Ah, mornin' 'Arry." yawned Ron, getting off his bed.

The two of them went down the stairs to the common room. They were about to leave the portrait hole when a girl's voice said,"May I join you two?"

They looked back to see Hermione Granger.

"Sure, why not?" replied Harry, and the three of them set out towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The three of them entered the Great Hall, finding three spots next to each other in the Gryffindor table. Food appeared in front of them as soon as they sat down. Hermione was already gulfing down her plate while the two boys were looking at her in surprise.

"What's with you eating so quickly?" asked Harry.

"So hungry, I'm starving and it's so good," said Hermione, letting out a small burp. "Sorry!" she said, while Ron and Harry let out roars of laughter. 

Professor McGonagall came over to their table and said,"What's so funny, Potter, Weasley? By the way, here are your schedules for the school year." She walked passed them, handing out schedules to other students. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over their schedules.

"Blimey, we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall," moaned Ron,"I heard from Fred she's really strict."

"Let's go head out to that class right now so we won't be late," said Hermione, standing up from her seat. The three of them headed out of the Great Hall and turned left, where they bumped into Fred and George.

"Hello, first years," said Fred brightly.

"Are you three lost or something?" continued George in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh shove off brother," said Ron.

"That's now how you address an older brother is it?" snickered George. "But seriously though, where are you three headed?" 

"We are going to Transfiguration," replied Harry, staring at the twins. 

"We'll lead you to it, if you want!" smiled George. 

The twins led the way up a few staircases and soon enough they had finally arrived right outside the classroom. Fred took out a small round brown ball and chucked it at Harry's head, exploding on impact and sending a putrid smell into the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began choking and they stumbled into the classroom.

"What is going on out there?" asked Professor McGonagall, striding over to them.

"One of my brothers set a dungbomb on me!" exclaimed Harry, still gasping for breath. Mcgonagall quikcly left the classroom and could Harry could hear her scold,"You do not, ever, put a dungbomb on another student! Do you hear me, Fred, George?"

More and more students began filing into the classroom and a few minutes later, class began. 

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the teacher for the subject called Transfigurations, one of the most important branches of magic. Today, we are going to be doing some transfiguration." The students began to mutter excitedly amongst themselves.

"Today, we're going to do something simple. We are going to take a match and turn it into a needle. Like so," McGonagall took a match from the table and placed it on Harry's desk. With a flourish, she waved her wand and the match transformed into a needle.

She handed out a match to each of the students. Students began waving their wands in attempt to tranfigure the match. 

Harry swished his wand, emitting a mall jet of blue light onto the match. It began vibrating and strinking, turning from dull brown to shining silver. The end of the match grew pointy.

"Professor, I did it!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well done, Harry!"smiled Professor McGonagall. She stared at him for a moment and walked past him. Other students soon began getting results. Hermione and Ron managed to get it right as well. Neville on the other hand managed to get one end of the match pointy. 

Class soon ended and students began leaving for their next class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the class room. Heading towards the end of a corridor, they were joined by Fred and George, identical grins on their faces.


	8. The Flight

Class soon ended and students began leaving for their next class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the class room. Heading towards the end of a corridor, they were joined by Fred and George, identical grins on their faces.

"Hey, little first years," said George, grinning.

"Where are you little gits headin' off too," chuckled Fred.

"Going to pay Hagrid a visit and then we have class to go to." 

5 minutes the five of them left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they head a frantic scrabbling from the insde and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying "Back, Fang, back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. 

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from theceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. 

"Make yerselfs at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at George and Fred. 

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring tea into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto another plate.

While Ron, and the twins told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with the dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

Gringotts Break In Latest

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins today insist that nothing had been taken. The vault was searrched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokegoblin this afternoon.

Harry looked up from the newspaper and asked,"Hagrid, it says that there had been a break-in at Gringotts a few months ago. What was that about, do you know?"

Hagrid looked at him for a moment, not saying a single word. "Oi, that's some secret business with Dumbledore, yeh're not supposed to know." I had to go into that bank earlier that day. But it wasn't meh who broke into it. Shall say nothin' Dumbledore's orders."

Looking at the clock in Hagrid's hut, he noticed it was time for lunch. "Hey Hagrid, it's time for us to head out to lunch so we'll talk to you later!" and the five of them headed out, waving goodbye to Hagrid. Hagrid waved back and shut his door. 

The five of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Harry sitting in between Ron and Harry and the twins sitting next to Ron. 

"Hey Hermione, have you ever ridden a broomstick before," asked Fred.

Hermione turned pale and muttered,"Uh, no I haven't"

"So rude," Hermione grumbled. "But anyways, we're headed outside for our first broomstick practice."

"Ooh, flying on broomsticks, eh?" grinned George.

"Those Hogwarts brooms aren't very good, are they George?" supplied Fred. 

"They are terrible! They don't travel very fast and hard to control!"

A small blonde boy, flanked by two other taller boys walked up to them and they faced Harry. The blonde boy tapped Harry on the shoulder, and Harry spun around.

"Are you Harry Potter?" smirked the boy,"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Well, hello and nice to meet you." replied Harry cooly.

"Are you...going to the Flying lesson?" drawled Malfoy.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Don't fall off and break your neck, Potty." and the three of them left the Gryffindors. Harry watched Draco walked back to the Slytherin table with his cronies and saw that he had a satisfying smirk on his face.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins got up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

They walked into a different hallway and Harry noticed a note pasted on the wall. It read:

Dear First Year Students,

Today, 9/4/1991 will be your first Flying Lesson. It would be held outside in the courtyard outside and lessons will be shared with other houses.

Gryffindors will be paired with Slytherins while Hufflepuffs will be paired with Ravenclaws.

Thank you and enjoy your day.

Sincerely,

Madam Hooch

Flying Instructor.

The five of them groaned.

"Sucks for you three, not one Slytherin ever turned out to be a good wizard. Well, see you three later!" and the twins departed, running in the opposite direction. 

At 3:30 that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors hurried down thefront steps onto the ground for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whos treese were swaying darkly in the distance. 

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. she had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. 

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front,"And say 'up'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. 

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it for years. 

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.

But Neville, nervous and frightened of being left on the ground pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. 

"Come back boy!" she shuted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet- before he fell off and landed on the ground, unconscious. 

Madam Hooch said,"Do not move until I return from the nurse's office," and she lifted Neville off the ground and headed into the castle.

No sooner had Madam Hooch closed the door to the castle, Malfoy walked over and picked up a small object from the ground. 

"Hey guys, isn't this Longbottom's Remembrall?" drawled Malfoy, tossing the ball to the ground.

"Leave it!" said Harry, glaring at Draco.

"Come and get it!" as Draco mounted his broom, and kicking off the ground hard. Harry mounted his broom when a hand held onto him.

"Harry, you'll get into trouble-" but Harry had kicked off the ground and was flying in the air on his broom. Harry couldn't believe this feeling; it had felt wonderful to him. He swerved himself to face Draco and yelled,"Hand over the ball now!"

There was a flash of uncertainty on Draco's face but was quicklyy replaced with a sneer. 

"Come and catch it if you can!" said Draco, throwing it as far away as he could.

Harry saw the ball soar through the air and Harry leaned forward, and graped the broom tightly in both hands, and the next second, he was gathering speed...racingthe ball and he stretched out his hand and he saw he had almost crashed the ground. With an outstretched hand, he caught the ball in his hand and he pulled out from the dive, soaring in the air while holding out the Remembrall for all to see.

"Guys! I did it!" shouted Harry, now heading towards the ground. 

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Follow me," she said,"Now."


	9. The Meeting

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never-you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"A century," saidHarry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat there and gaped at Harry. 

"I start training next week," said Harry."Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice."Wood told us. We're on the team too-Beaters"

"Well see you later, Harry,"

******************  
That night...

Ron and Harry were laying on their beds. Harry lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Something was bothering him.

He thought back to the beginning of the year, when Dumbledore had said,"Also one of the corridors on the third floor is forbidden to all students. Anyone seen in that corridor will be severely punished by the head of your respective house. " 

He got up, went over to Ron's bed, and shook him, waking him up.

"Brother, I want to tell you something. It's better if we talk in the common room." whispered Harry urgently.

"Sure," as Ron got up and headed towards the common room.

"What do you want to talk about," said Ron, yawning.

"Remember back on our first day when Dumbledore said,'Also one of the corridors on the third floor is forbidden to all students. Anyone seen in that corridor will be severely punished by the head of your respective house. Remember that?'"

Ron's eyes opened wide and said,"Yeah,"

"I wonder what's so forbidden about it. You want to help me find it now?"

"Yeah sure,"

And they head out of the Common Room. They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept in one of the hallways. They turned into a different hallway when a voice spoke to them,"What are you two doing outside the Common room?"

A small light came on from the wand and they saw it was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You, go back to bed!" said Ron and Harry together.

"I have half a mind to teell your brother Percy about this,"

Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. "Come on" said Ron to Harry and they began to walk away from Hermione. 

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for answering her questions."

"Go away,"

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tommorow, you're so-"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facingan empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am Igoing to do?" she said shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron."We've to go,"

They haven't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. 

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"Did you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"Shut up, both of you," whispered Harry urgently,"I heard something."

It was sort of shuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron and Harry together.

It was Neville. He was crouched down. Neville looked up and said,"Glad you're here, so what's the password to the common room?"

"Never mind, Neville," said Hermione,"The Fat Lady's gone visit other people and so the passsword won't work for now.

"Alright, I'll follow you guys for now," said Neville, getting up. The four them them turned right and then Harry suddenly heard a voice. He motioned the others to stop and they listened.

"...Master, I can't do this,"

"Bring me it...relive me once again."

"What should I do?"

"Bring me the object I require,"

Shocked by what they had heard, they scrambled back into a different hallways where they met face to face with a blonde boy, flanked by 2 large cronies.

"Fancy seeing you on this side of the hallway, Potter." said Malfoy in a cold, drawling voice. "Should I...call a prefect and give you detention."

"Shut it Malfoy. What are you doing here," retorted Harry, angrily.

"It's none of your business." said Malfoy, a smile now creeping onto his face. 

"Get out of my way, then, Malfoy."

"No. Come fight me," 

"No I won't. Get out of my way."

Malfoy leapt forward, grabbing Harry by the collar and tackled him to the ground. Harry kicked him in the stomach causing Malfoy to yelp in pain. His cronies tried to help him but were blocked by the others.

"Now, now boys. Let's not fight," said a calm silky voice. They froze and stood up. There stood about a dozen men in hooded cloaks, all of them wore masks. One of them stood forward. It was a tall man. He looked quite handsome. His brown hair was sleeked back, causing it to look shiny in the dark castle. His left eye was brown but the other eye was the one that made Harry shiver. A magical eye stood in its place, whirring in all directions independent of his other eye.

"Hello there, Harry Potter," whispered the man.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. The others, including Malfoy and his cronies, slowly stepped back, keeping their distance between the cloaked group and themselves.

"Forgive my manners," said the man, now both eyes were staring at him."My name is Gilles Rochefort," 

"Why are you here?" retorted Harry, a slimmer of malice in his voice.

"Ah, call us a scout party. My master does not wish to join in yet." 

"Who's your master?"

"The one you brought to downfall."

Ron gasped,"Wait, Lord..I meant You-Know-Who? Isn't he dead?"

"Yes. Voldemort. He is very much alive," whispered Rochefort silkily.

"No, he isn't. I killed him when I was a baby."

"Luckily for you isn't it?" whispered Rochefort, his silkiness now gone. "Die!" Rochefort had his wand raised. 

They heard footsteps down the hallway and both of Rochefort's eyes opened widely, and in a blink of an eye, he and his followers were gone.


	10. The Warning

They heard footsteps down the hallway and both of Rochefort's eyes opened widely, and in a blink of an eye, he and his followers were gone. 

******

Harry gave a curt nod to Malfoy and motioned Ron, Hermione, and Neville to follow him. They scrambled to a different hallway and the group continued running. Suddenly, a wet object splatted on Harry. He stopped and looked back to see Peeves, a little ghostly man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross legged in the air, armed with water balloons.

"Ooooh," cackled Peeves, " Sneaking out of bed. Better get Filch, I should!" and he swooped out of sight. The four of them continued running and then finally reached a gargoyle. 

"Lemon drop," panted Harry. The gargoyle didn't move. 

"Lemon sherbert," said Harry, again. 

"What are you first year students out here?" said a voice behind him, making him jump. Ron, Hermione, and Neville parted away from Harry, revealing Filch, the caretaker. 

"Mr. Filch, I have to tell Dumbledore something really important; there has been an attack on the school." said Harry urgently. 

Filch's eyes seem to grow wide and began running away and soon returned to the little group with Professor McGonagall. 

"What is happening?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We need to see Dumbledore, Professor." said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville together. 

"Chocolate Sherbet," said McGonagall and the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a winding staircase. Running up the staircase, they reached a door and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," said a voice inside. Harry opened the door hurriedly and stepped in.

"What is wrong?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Professor, um, uh we just saw a group of cloaked people inside the school."

"Describe them," said Dumbledore, looking intently into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked at the others before returning his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"All of them wore black cloaks and most them wore masks," described Harry,"Except one. That one looked like the leader of their scout group."

Dumbledore looked at Harry as if to say 'Go on'.

"The leader was a tall looking man...and um he had this special mechanical looking eye and he called himself Gilles Rochefort."

Dumbledore stared at all of them, including Filch and Professor McGonagall, concerned.

"Minerva, tell all the other Head of Houses to tell their students to move their students to the Great Hall immediately." ordered Dumbledore solemnly. "Filch, close all crevices and whatnots in the castle. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom, head down to the Great Hall. Harry, stay for a moment. I would like to have a word with you."

The group dispersed, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore paced around the room and finally stopped after a few seconds.

"Harry, you and your fellow classmates have done well tonight." said Dumbledore," You have escaped Voldemort's second in Command. That was very brave of you and your fellow friends. If you notice anything, let me know, and I shall attend to the matter. You are dismissed."

Harry left the Headmaster's Office, heading down the stairs once again. He began running towards the Great Hall.

Yes. Voldemort. He is very much alive, Rochefort had said. Harry repeated that in his head. He finally reached the Great Hall, noticing all the sleeping mats on the ground. The students were grouped by House and Harry ran over to where his friends were. 

"Hey..." he breathed and hiis friends Ron and Hermione ran over.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" asked Hermione anxiously. 

"Dumbledore didn't really say much," answered Harry. He went over to a sleeping mat and climbed inside and fell asleep.

*********

The next day, Harry woke up to find himself in the Great Hall. Other students have gotten up and were helping setting up the long tables. When the long tables were set up, everyone sat at the tables.

"Hello, and good morning to each and everyone of you." said Dumbledore grimly,"Last night, we had a breach of security on the castlegrounds."

Murmurs erupted between the students. Dumbledore waved his hand, and the murmuring dissipated.

"Everyone, no matter where you are in the castle, never travel alone. Thank you. Eat quickly and head to your first class." said Dumbledore.

Everyone ate as fast as they can and the students in the Great Hall quickly dispersed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron got up to leave. Harry was tapped on the shoulder to see his older twin brothers, Fred and George joining them.

The five of them walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hey ickle Firsties, what do you guys have first?" said Fred.

"We have Defense Against Dark Arts with Professor Quirell." said Harry.

"That young bat! His whole entire room smelled of garlic," muttered George, while everyone laughed. They finally arrived at the classroom and the Weasley twins left.

Harry, Ron, Hermione entered the classroom, and sat down in the front seats, waiting for class to begin.


	11. Halloween

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the first letter, which was lucky, because it said. 

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Olver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quiddich field at even o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall.

Harry passed the note to Ron, who read it very quickly and had a look of surprise and glee on his face.

"Wait till Draco finds out about this, eh?" said Ron, laughing, 

Harry and Ron got up from the Gryffindor table and headed out of the Great Hall. When they had finally reached the staircase, they found a blonde boy flanked by his two cronies.

"Potter, what is that in your hand?" drawled Malfoy. He quickly snatched it out of Harry's hand and felt the package.

"Hey, give it back!" yelled Harry.

"It's a broomstick alright. First years aren't allowed to have them. You'll get a detention for sneaking your own broomstick into the school, Potter." snickered Draco.

Coming down the stairs was Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, Potter has been given a broomstick. First years aren't allowed to have them!" said Draco.

"Oh yes, I have heard about it. Professor McGonagall has persuaded the headmaster to bend the rules a bit." said Professor Flitwick. "And if you don't mind, why don't you return the broomstick back to Mr. Potter?" 

Draco grudgingly gave the broomstick back to Harry and motioned his cronies to follow him down the stair case. 

Harry and Ron sped up the stairs and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Bubblelitums" said Harry. The portrait swung forward, and the two boys stepped into the common room. 

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" chuckled Ron.

"He was furious!" said Harry, matching Ron's grin. 

"Open up the package!" said Ron. Together, they unwrapped the package and inside was a shiny well polished broom. Near the top of the broom were the words Nimbus 2000.

"Wow!" said Ron with envy."That's the best broom out there at the moment!" 

Tap. Tap. Tap. An owl was resting on the windowsill, pecking to get their attention. Harry opened the windowsill and the owl flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's hands and flew out again. Harry opened the letter and it read.

Hi Harry,

Would you like to have a cup o' tea tommorow at around 5? You can bring anyone you want. Best if you travel with other people.

From,

Hagrid

Harry read the letter and said,"Hey, Ron, you want to go to Hagrid's tommorow?" 

"Yeah why not?" replied Ron,"I think we should head back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore might have an announcement for us." Harry sprinted to his dormitories and placed the broom inside his trunk and sped back down to the common room and the two of them left together towards the Great Hall. 

When they had returned to the Great Hall, everyone were pretty much finished with their lunch. Harry and Ron quickly found their seats at the Gryffindor table. 

"Where have you two been?" asked Fred.

"The common room," said Ron, grinning.

"Why there?" 

"Just admirin' Harry's new Nimbus 2000." 

The twins looked at Ron, then at Harry in shock. 

"Nice broom, Harry. Well, see you at practice, then Harry" With that, the twins began talking to other people at the table, leaving Harry and Ron alone. 

"There's a dragon in the building!" said an urgent voice. It was Professor Quirell, skidding into the common room. "There's a dragon in the building, Dumbledore, I ought to let you know!"

Dumbledore looked at Quirrell for a moment and then said,"Prefects, please gather all students and head to your respective dormitories. The teachers will deal with the dragon inside the building."

Harry and Ron got up again, but this time were joined by the Twins and Hermione. They followed the prefects and Fred whispered to the four others to follow him. They all did and they were in another hallway. Suddenly, they heard a noise. A breath. And then a small flame of fire. 

In front of them stood a massive black dragon, forty feet long with beedy black eyes and wings the size Olympic swimming pulls. The dragon noticed them and let out a blast of fire from it's mouth.

"Back away!" shouted Fred. "Wands out!" and the others complied.

"Relashio!" shouted Hermione, shooting a jet of red light which harmlessly bounced off of the dragon.

"Aguamenti!" shouted the twins together, blasting the dragon with water. The dragon roared in anger blasting Harry full in the face. 

Harry flew ten feet into the air and crashed against the wall. The others began shoot spels at the dragon which continued to harmlessly bounced off of the dragon.

Harry groaned and slowly got onto his feet. His robes were charred and from the reflection of the floor, half of his face was singed black. He charged at the dragon and the dragon gave a roar of fury blasting Harry again with fire. 

"Protego!" roared Harry, and a huge shield burst out of his wand and he continued charging at the dragon. He went around it and grabbed it by the tail. As soon as he held onto it, the dragon began thrashing around. Harry held onto it for dear life and the dragon smashed its tail onto the ground knocking Harry's glasses askew. He flew off the tail and came skidding on the ground until he crashed into the wall once again.

The others continued to aim spells and hexes.

"Aim for the eyes and mouth, guys!" screamed George. While they continued to send spells at the dragon, Harry groaned, his ribs were aching, but he got up slowly. His back felt as if it was on fire. He didn't care and ran as fast as he could. His entire body was screaming in pain, but he paid no attention. He grabbed onto the tail once again.

"Stupefy!" screamed Harry, aiming his wand at the back of the dragon's head. It was deflected off of the dragon. Harry began to climb the dragon, using the spikes and scales as handholders.

The dragon roared once again and Hermione's spell soared into the dragon's open mouth. The dragon's eyes bulged, but got angry once again, letting out a jet of purple fire.

"Holy Merlin, Hermione, what spell was that?" screamed Fred,"The fire's now purple!"

"It's just the freezing spell I cast on it!" said Hermione. "Now the fire's going to cold instead of hot."

"What the bloody Merlin does that do!" screamed George,"CONFRINGO!" sending a blast of red light at the dragon. It went up one of the dragon's nostrils and the dragon froze for a moment and began writhing in pain. It quickly got up and sent out a few jets of purple fire.

"Accio Knife!" screamed George. Nothing happened.

"CONFRINGO!" shouted Fred and Hermione together, hitting straight at both of the dragon's eyes. The dragon writhed in pain and Harry used all his energy to hold onto the dragon's back. He continued to climb, with difficulty. The dragon quickly lurched back, almost sent Harry flying. Harry held onto the dragon with one hand and sent a few volleys of Reducto spells at the dragon's ears. Most of them missed, but one hit it. 

The dragon roared, sending Harry flying once again into the air and into a wall and passed out.


	12. Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground wasa covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs window defrosting broomsticks on the Quiddich field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quiddich season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that as their secret weapon, Harry should be kep, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse-people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a matress.

It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last minute Quiddich practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quiddich Throughthe Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. 

The day of the Quidditch had arrived in a blink of an eye. Harry woke up, excitement filling his veins. He got up, shaking Ron awake.

"Ron, it's the first day of Quidditch. Wake up!" shouted Harry. Ron got off the bed and the two of them went down to the Common Room, where they found Fred and George waiting for them.

"Oi, Harry, you ready for the match?" grinned Fred.

"Ready as ever!" exclaimed Harry. The four of them got down to the Great Hall, but before they entered it, they were blocked by Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Potter, I hope you don't fall off your broomstick," drawled Draco,"Perhaps, a mattress is required to be under you at all times?

"Shove it, Malfoy," said Harry, quietly. In a flash, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed under Harry's nose. Harry had to go crosseyed to stare at the wand properly. Behind him, Ron and the Twins also had their wands out.

"Everyone, drop your wands now! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" shouted a voice behind Harry. Professor McGonagall strode into view, with an angry expression on her face. 

"I'll be speaking with Professor Snape about this," said Professor McGonagall. "Leave." and they all complied, entering the Great Hall, where Harry, Ron and the twins went over to the Gryffindor table while Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle went over to the other one. 

Harry sat down next to the Twins.

"Harry, stuff yourself with as much food as you can. You'll need the energy. There won't be lunch." explained Fred.

"Also, just enjoy the match alright?" said George,"Quidditch is meant for enjoyment." 

Harry laughed with them. 

By eleven o' clock the whole school seemed to out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many of the students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron split apart from Harry and the Twins and sat down next to Hermione and Neville and other Gryffindors. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, one of the other Gryffindors, had done a Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky charm so that the paint flashed different colors. 

Meanwhile in the locker room, Captain Oliver Wood was standing in the middle of the a circle formed by the other players.

"Everyone, Ravenclaw has a very good team this year." said Oliver, "They are a team to beat."

"We'll crush them!" yelled Harry.

"That's the spirit!" said Oliver, grinning at Harry.

Everyone cheered as they head out of the locker room. They reached the door to the Quidditch field and Oliver opened it. Harry could hear the roars and cheers of Gryffindors and he marched to the center of the field, waiting for the other team to appear.

And another door opened, and another group of students marched to the center of the field. They were led by a tall muscular boy in red robes. Both teams stood in the center of the field.

The referee, Madam Hooch, stood in a foot away from the Captains.

"Captains. shake hands!" barked Madam Hooch. "Let us have a good and fair game!"

"Good luck, Davies," said Oliver to the other Captain.

"Good luck to you too," said the Ravenclaw captain.

Madam Hooch kicked off the ground and shot up into the sky. A gentle breeze of air hit him. He soared higher and higher, until he was above the rest of the players.

"HELLO, AND MY NAME IS LEE JORDAN, COMMENTATOR OF THE QUIDDITCH GAMES," said a magnified voice. On the ground, stood an a boy with dreadlocks."OFF WE GO!"

"ANGELINA WITH THE QUAFFLE!" boomed Lee Jordan. Harry watched from above the Chaser Angelina Johnson flying on her broomstick. She flew towards the the Keeper, feigned left and threw the Quaffle at the right one. The Quaffle sailed through the air and went through the hoop.

"10-0 GRYFFINDOR!" said Lee Jordan. 

Harry returned his attention to the Snitch. The opponent's Seeker was following closely, not even attempting to look for the Snitch herself. An idea formed in his mind. He lurched downwards, and his broom gave a burst of speed towards the ground. He kept gaining speed, and he was aware that the opponent was following him. At the last moment, he pulled out of the dive. His follower, however, wasn't as lucky. When he saw Harry pull out of the dive, he tried to do so but was bucked off his broom, skidding on the ground.

A whistle blew, tellingthe players to pause.

"Are you alright?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Yes, I'm alright," said the Ravenclaw Seeker, climbing back onto his broom. The whistle was blown again and they were off into the air. Harry lazily flew in circles, looking for the Snitch. Suddenly, he saw a gleaming mechanical eye, followed by the rest of the man connected to it. 

Gilles Rochefort stood here, grinning, with his wand in his hand. Rochefort raised his wand, and Harry fished his wand out of his robe. 

"STUPEFY!" screamed Harry, pointing his wand at Rochefort. He saw him parry the spell aside and saw a gleaming green jet of light towards him. He dived, and he heard screaming from the ground. A sudden blow hit his head and he suddenly became dizzy.

He turned around to see that he was still on his own broom but was merely inches from the ground. He looked back at the stadium and noticed Rochefort was gone. 

He flew back into the air, seeing that the game was in play. He saw the Ravenclaw Seeker was still following him and Harry decided to fly in circles once again and dove down. He saw a Bludger coming towards him and swerved to avoid it. 

He continued his descent down and saw the Ravenclaw Seeker was hot in pursuit. Centimeters before he touched the ground, he pulled off from his dive, zooming again into the sky. The other Seeker saw it and pulled just in time.

Dang it, thought Harry. He shook from his own thoughts when 2 bludgers flew straight at him. He swerved to dodge one of the them and nearly jumped off his broom to avoid the second one. 

He began to climb onto the broomstick before his broom gave a sudden jerk, nearly making him let go. He tried getting back onto the broomstick when it gave another lurch, and slowly beginning to rise into the air.

"Wha' is Harry tryna do?" grumbled Hagrid. 

The broomstick began bucking wildly, making Harry let go. Harry began falling.

"Bloody hell, he's falling!" said Ron, getting up. "Hermione, do something!" 

Hermione fished her wand out of her robes and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" but it was too late. The spell missed Harry and soared out of sight. Harry hit the ground with full force and blacked out.


	13. Dreams & Appearances

The night wet and windy, two children dressed up as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe...And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions...Not anger...that was for weaker souls than he...but triumph. He waited for this, he had hoped for it...  
"Nice costume mister,"  
He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away...Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand...One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother...but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...  
And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broke, though they did not know it yet....And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it...  
They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small-black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist.   
A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw the wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. ..  
The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.  
He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the halls. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand.   
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"  
Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!...He laughed before casting the curse...  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut...  
He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear....He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in...She had no wand upon her either...How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments...  
He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand...and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son in the crib behind her had threw her arms wide, as if his would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead.  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"   
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now."  
Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
This is my last warning-"  
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry Please-I'll do anything!"  
"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"  
He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all...  
The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing-  
He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage-  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
And then he broke: He was nothing nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined, where the child was trapped and screaming, but far away, far away...

The dream faded into black and he woke up with a start.   
"Harry, are you alright?" said a girl's voice. He turned to see Hermione, staring down at him with concern. “Here are your glasses Harry." handing his glasses back to him.   
Harry put his glasses back on and saw many people crowding around the bed, including Hermione, Ron, Oliver, the Twins, and the rest of the Quidditch team. Harry sat up, and pulled the covers to the side.  
"How long was I out for?" said Harry, looking at them.   
"Erm, around 3 hours or so. We heard you moaning in your sleep and heard some yelling too." replied Ron, "What the bloody hell was all that about?"  
Harry stared at them for a moment and replied, “I had a bad dream; my parents got killed by Voldemort." A few people gasped at the name.   
"And so, um what happened after I uh fell?" asked Harry.  
Fred stepped forward and grinned at Harry, "So you fell to the ground, right?"  
George stepped forward and continued, "You went unconscious and Hermione tried doing this Muggle thing. Think it's called CPR"  
"And the Snitch popped out. Turns out you swallowed the Snitch!" said Fred, howling in laughter. Everyone joined in and they had had a good time laughing.  
After 10 minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.  
"We'll come and see you later, "Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've had"   
The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them.   
Madam Pomfrey came over to him and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes, Madam." replied Harry. "May I leave now?"  
"Yes you may leave." replied Madam Pomfrey, opening up the curtains to his bed. Harry got off the bed and gave Madam a small nod and left the infirmary.   
Harry sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He entered, and noticed something wrong. There was not a single person in the Gryffindor room.   
He was beginning to climb the stair before a silky voice spoke, “It’s nice to see you again, Harry Potter." Harry spun around to see a man with a whirling mechanical eye. Gilles Rochefort stood in the Gryffindor common room, with a grin on his face.


End file.
